Naruto: The Goddess in the Moon
by WhatzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzUP
Summary: A child meets a Goddess in the moon, she's lonely and so is he. He is but a young child looking for affection. She a millennium old being stuck in the moon, cursed to watch the lands below go round and round, yet never touch it again herself. Perhaps, the child and Goddess from the Moon can help quince their loneliness respectively and grow into something more together?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

There was a time when I was all alone. With no where to go, and no place to call a home. I had no one to call a friend, no one to call family.

But then I met my first friend and only friend. My only friend was a woman in the moon, but even she would sometimes go away.

She couldn't stay in the light, but she would always return in the night. With the sweetest smile just to talk to me for awhile, but always the light would return and she would go away for another little while.

She said, her name was Kaguya and that is what I should call her. But no, I ended up calling her mother for awhile.

When I first saw her she looked like a fallen angel to me, which wasn't far off from what she truly was. She was truly a goddess! A goddess of all things, had taken her interest in me.

I wondered why she took an interest in me, she said that it was because I looked lonely. Which I was, oh how I was. But, looking at her, I could see that she too was lonely!

So I did what any good child would do, I promised that I would make sure she was never lonely again. She was my first friend, my only family, even if I would only see her in the night. So of course I would try to make sure she wasn't lonely.

However, returning home one night I wanted to try something new out. You see, whenever I was at the park, or leaving the academy I would see the other children hugging their family when they came to pick them up, or friends when they were leaving.

So, I tried to hug Kaguya, the Goddess in the moon, the one I called my mother. But, I couldn't, I didn't understand. Was I crazy? Was she even real? I had never noticed that we had never had actual contact before.

Yet, she calmed me down, and told me that she wasn't really here. She was just a weak genjutsu from the moon. I didn't really know what that meant, but I asked if I could ever actually hug her. I wanted to hug my family, it looked fun...and I never was hugged before really. It was something that friends and family did, and I wanted to do the same.

She said, sure...but I would have to do something for her. For even though she was a Goddess, a Goddess in the moon, she couldn't truly leave it. For she wasn't a Goddess of the moon. Her body and soul was trapped there, cursed to forever watch the earth go round and round yet never set foot on it again.

It was why she was lonely. But, if I became strong enough, and followed her directions, that I could break her out of the moon and make sure she was never lonely again.

So I made a promise. To make sure she was never alone again.. For I was once a child with no ambition, no family, no place to call a true home. But she gave me a route to go down, to gain all those things I had never had. A real family, a place that felt like a real home with her.

Thusly, I, Naruto Uzumaki at the ripe old age of 8 made a promise to the Goddess trapped in the moon, to make sure she was never lonely again. By breaking her free of her prison.

That was also the night where a blood red moon, with the likening of an eye would shine brightly. With nine tomoe appearing to be there spinning hypnotically. For it was the day of the Uchiha massacre and many plans were brought to fruition, and others just starting.

* * *

Waking up the next day after making the promise of his life time, one Naruto Uzumaki didn't really know what do. The Goddess in the moon told him that by becoming strong, stronger then anyone else before that he would be able to free her from the moon. But he had no clue how to do so.

She had told him that he needed to become strong, stronger then anyone else to release her from her prison. Bu he was still only eight years of age, having barely started training to become a ninja of his nation, or his village.

Beforehand, he didn't really know if he wanted to become a ninja, he just did it because the old man said it would make people respect him. That they would stop bullying him stop glaring at him. But it never stopped, if anything it became more common.

However, he knew one thing, the strongest person in the village was a ninja. A ninja that led his village, the Hokage of Konoha, the old man. So perhaps he should go for that position? If he remembered correctly, from the few teachings he could remember during class, the four Hokages were all considered the strongest ninja of their time during their prime. Being the Hokage essentially meant being the strongest person in the world.

So perhaps he should try and become Hokage? He would have to ask his kaa-chan later on tonight. He would do anything to break the Goddess in the moon out of her prison. Even if it required him to do something only a few cold even dream of becoming. Because he had to, it was for his family after all.

Ehh, he would think about it more once at the academy. Maybe the bastard could help him out some. She might have been a cold ice princess, but she was still the strongest in his class by far.

* * *

 **A/N**

Whelp this was a really short prologue. Kinda doubt I go anywhere with it to be honest. But its here, had the idea so wrote it. If anyone might want to build upon this feel free to do so, just ask me first please. Would love to hear your thoughts on it as well!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter two is finally here...still a bit short but meh**

 **Also, forgot the disclaimer soo...**

 **I don't own Naruto and all that jazz**

* * *

Kaguya Otsutsuki did not like many things. For one, she really didn't like being sealed in a moon. Ah, it did allow her to call herself a Goddess of the moon, but it wasn't her true title. For that was the Rabbit Goddess.

It took her centuries just to find a way to gain some freedom from the pure loneliness, from the seal within the moon that contained her. A seal that if you ever found yourself in you could only describe it as nothingness.

Yet, she had garnered herself some form of power outside of it, for even her own son, a man who could call himself a god, could not create a seal that would not degrade in time or had no faults. For time was eternal, and could and would defeat anyone and anything.

However, one thing she despised even more then being sealed within the moon, was what her son did to HER chakra. It was now an abomination of what it once was. It was supposed to be in the image of a moon rabbit, or of a snow white rabbit and that alone. Now...now it was in the form of nine different beings, nine news abominations that could be considered as more children in her nursery.

She didn't know if she could hate her first son even more then she already did, or love him for giving her nine more children. It was a conundrum she could not find the answer to. To love or to hate even more.

Yet, looking past the bars, into the cage to this things own seal she decided to change something. For her own seal would limit what she could do, how much she could help her new found son. For if he were to truly set her free, and allow her to be with him truly in the flesh he would need all the help he could get and in any form possible.

Thusly, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the lonely goddess within the moon choose to make some drastic changes to her chakra but most importantly, to her new...daughter. And with that, came the shrill screaming of a demon, that could not be heard outside the golden bars that represented the seal that contained it and would not be heard for the hours it continued on for.

* * *

With a huff he sat down onto the old wooden swing-set, his head resting upon the chain that held it up. It had been a couple hours since academy classes had ended and nearing two weeks since the Uchiha had been all but wiped out in their entirety.

Naruto had looked for the lone Uchiha in his class the day after before finding out about their untimely demise, and since then had had to go the route of training himself with that route cut off.

Thus far his progress had been lacking. He needed a teacher, and although he wanted to ask his Goddess, his kaa-chan he felt as if it would slight her if not out right make her leave him. He had not had much success in asking other adults for help, often times they simply yelled at him...others they became aggressive.

He did not want that, could not take that from the one he called kaa-chan. It would break his heart, and he would lose his moon, the light that guiding him on the path in the darkness of night. He knew it was unlikely, and likely him just being stupid, but he would do anything to prevent her from leaving, too become alone again, to let her be alone again.

Speaking of which, the last rays of the day where about to dissipate, proclaiming the end of the day. Meaning he would have to run back home quickly, unless he wanted to potentially deal with some of the more unsavory clientèle of the red-district. Thusly, with another huff, he rose up with sweat slowly drying off he took off to go home to his apartment.

Walking down the streets, towards his apartment so graciously given to him by the hokage he saw the once proud Uchiha clan districts gates. Open, for the first time in ages and with the yellow tape that once warding everyone off now gone.

With that he stopped in front of the large gates, open to the world, just begging him to go in there and find all the secrets it hid. Now came the question, too go in or to not. It wasn't like there would be any ghosts in there...of course not. It wasn't like there was any proof of ghosts existing or anything.

Of course, one Naruto Uzuamki's hand wasn't shaking like a leaf just at the thought of ghosts. Of course not, which was why he lifted his head high, and turned around away from the compound to start walking slowly away.

Hey!

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha was a beautiful woman, if a bit aged. Her pristine black hair she once had, had lost some of its shine over the years, and her once flawless face now showed signs of age. With crowfeet around her eyes, and slight bags under them.

Yet in reality in total the signs of age were minimal compared to what most would have. With the death of nearly the entirety of her kin, except her own daughter and son. With the later being responsible for the near extinction of her clan you would expect signs of age and stress to be far more prominent then what she had.

When hearing about Mikoto Uchihas story you would expect a woman mourning. But she wasn't, oh no she was not. If anything she was happy, happier then she had ever been except for two key moments in the past. The birth of her two children.

The reasoning for this? She was free.

Finally at last she was free from the chains that were her clan. They had shackled her down to her home, to her compound turning it from being a home to a prison for her. But that was all in the past now, for she was free much like the fire her clan symbol was meant to fan. Fire was not meant to be caged, it was meant to be free...wild.

Looking out the window of her home, freshly cleansed she released a happy sigh. No longer did the coppery smell of blood cover her home no longer did clan elders, no longer did old and useless men and women plot constantly.

As she watched the fading sun descend below the horizon, casting its last rays over the trees that covered the village hidden in the leaves, she saw a child stand in front of the gate of her and her daughters compound.

The first thing she noticed was the sun-kissed blond hair, that seemed to shine as if it was its own sun. Notifying her immediately who it was as no one, not even any Yamanka had blond hair so bright, one Naruto Uzumaki...Kushina Uzumakis son.

"I wonder what he's doing?" she couldn't help ponder aloud. It was odd seeing a little boy just stare blankly at the open gates of her compound. Looking at him for a little while longer, she remembered that he was born just a few months after her own daughter.

With that she arose from her seat by the window. Her daughter had been unresponsive since her beloved, or maybe hated first son had killed of her cousins in cold-blood. She still didn't know whether she would hug him and kiss him in thanks for freeing her, or kill him for putting her daughter through the pain she had been forced to go through. The one small blessing being him letting her live to protect her from the roots of konoha.

Either way, her daughter could use a pick-me up, and perhaps the blond child would be capable as just that...

* * *

Kaguya couldn't help the smile from reaching her lips, one that spoke of both mischief and happiness. It would make anyone of weaker will break down all their mental barriers. It was a smile that could make any man beg to do whatever task needed of them.

Yet, Kurama did not trust it one bit. Plus, considering the amount of pain this...being had put it just through made it want to use her as a toothpick through its large jaws.

If it could anyway, and with the recent...adjustments to its body, it choose just to glare as heatedly as possible at her, throwing as much killing intent as it would if it saw Madara Uchiha again, or even his imposter.

None of this seemed to bother her in the least bit.

"Aww, are you still mad my darling musume[ **daughter** ]? She asked, tilting her head slightly to the left with her smile broadening in amusement.

As the deafening silence continued, Kaguya laughed softly to herself. "You know", she began, I was quite surprised to find out that I had this much, control over you" Her soft smile turning into something more malicious.

"Sadly I don't have much more time here musume, using this much...power while still sealed may have some consequences on my ability to return to my sochi." she stated, walking forward slowly until walking past the golden bards that once caged the body of the nine tailed kitsune...

She never even realized that she had stopped throwing her killing intent at the white haired, goddess. Nor did she realize that she was slowly crawling backwards and away with two, distinctly human arms, from her.

The last thing Kurama saw, was the eye...the third eye that stayed closed throughout their little talk on Kaguya Otsutsuki's forehead opened for the second time that day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And done with the second chapter at last! Hope you all didn't mind waiting a bit. Still a bit short sadly but meh.**

 **Anyway, stuff has happened. Obviously a bit of a different writing style from the first chapter...I wonder if anyone noticed that I basically based it around a song? If you all can guess which congratz to you.**

 **Would love some nice reviews, and sorry for not responding to any of you that i might have missed. Last few weeks before my finals week had been hell.**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's a Chapter! What is this? Decent chapter I think...might update it in a day or two/refine it again. Did a quick re-read of it but haven't edited it too much so might need to fix some things.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **And here it is:**

* * *

 _Hey!_

That was the first word spoken between one Naruto Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. A short, girlish yelp, and thud were heard shortly afterwards signifying Naruto's surprise of someone being behind him without his noticing.

Naruto could be considered many things, but being perfectly aware of his surroundings was not one of them. It's a skill that all ninja, or soldier needed to have. That was something he learned when he first met the current Uchiha head shortly after that "hey".

Mikoto's conversation with the young Uzumaki, whose habit of scratching the back of his head to hide his embarrassment, confirmed his Uzumaki heritage oh so easily for her with how much it reminded her of the late Kushina Uzumaki, had in all purposes gone well for her.

It was saddening to see him run the opposite way of the Uchiha compound however, despite the somewhat successful conversation she had with the boy. Mikoto hadn't been able to convince him to come inside with her, and perhaps even talk with her daughter.

But she had been able to get a better read on the child, something you couldn't do from afar and she liked what she saw in him. He seemed to have a perfect blend of his father and mother. He was somewhat shy and soft spoken but calculating much like his father. A reactive planner. And yet he was also brash, and easily excitable much like his mother, blending in the two near complete opposites in personality, mixing them into one.

Hearing something behind her, Mikoto turned around to see her daughter, scowling slightly looking at her pointedly.

"What? Did you say something honey?" Seeing Satsuki's scowl getting even deeper, Mikoto could only scratch behind her head in slight embarrassment of being caught unaware to her own surroundings. Something she had just gotten done talking about to the young boy whose mother she used to talk to on a daily basis, a mother that she feared to see in the afterlife any time soon.

A mother, and friend who she had disappointed greatly no doubt, but circumstances had prevented her from being there. Taking a role that she knew her friend would have done in a heartbeat for her own children if she had passed on. Hopefully she could change that soon…

"Sorry Satsuki, I just saw someone outside the gates and felt like talking to them. Lets go back inside okay?" Hearing a soft grunt in reply, Mikoto sighed. "Hopefully she could heal her daughter, who was once so talkative was becoming more of an introvert day by day. It appeared that her eldest' betrayal had hurt her daughter far more then herself. Probably due to not knowing the reasoning behind his betrayal, but that wasn't something she could tell her...no that was up to her eldest" she thought.

She couldn't hold his hand anymore, he had made his decision already. Not that she had held his hand really since he was seven or eight years old. Itachi Uchiha had grown far to fast for his own good.

* * *

Entering the rundown apartment complex that he called home Naruto huffed slightly trying to regain his breath, leaning backwards against the now closed door to his home.

He had taken the back roads and alleys from the Uchiha compound to his home. The sharp corners that required quick cuts and trash littering around said corners or people provided a good training regime for the child. Quickening his reaction times and forcing him to learn how to cut on a dime, or suffer the consequences of running into potential drunks and others that prowl the alleys in the night.

Watching her-self appointed son slowly regain his breath in the dim light of his apartment, Kaguya couldn't help the small smile that adorned her face. It was something that would make men weak at their knees, yet it was a pure smile.A smile she had not given in close to a millennium when she first gave birth to her two flesh and blood sons.

"Sochi, welcome home" Watching the slight jump he made, showing his surprise at hearing her and then the subsequent beaming smile he gave her once he saw her made her smile just a little bit more, Hopefully he would keep that smile till she returned once more to him…

"Kaa-chan, your home!" Beamed Naruto, but slowly his smile turned into a small frown. "I haven't, really been able to make much improvement on my promise though kaa-chan." He murmured a slight depressive aura surrounding him.

Before he could continue however, he felt what could only be described as a slight pressure on his being...almost as if he were being hugged. "Eh? Kaa-chan? How?"

She didn't say anything, as she just hugged the small child slightly harder. It was the closest thing to physical contact she herself had had in the past millennium and she was going to enjoy it, and she believed he would need this for his own self preservation in the near future.

"It's okay my child, and know that I care for you...but I won't be able to visit you again anytime soon after this." She gave a small smile as she saw him looking up at him, despite the shimmering of un-shed tears in his eyes, and slowly kissed him upon his forehead, putting more of her limited chakra into the genjutsu that was affecting both Naruto and herself and preventing him from questioning what she meant.

"Why? The half-choked question nearly made her falter in her will. But there was no other way, it was impossible for her to stay any longer for now.

"It is simple, my chakra, the genjutsu that this body is, is simply fading. And thus, for a time i'm going to be gone. But remember this. Wherever you go, no matter how far you go, or how long time pasts, I will stand by you. You may not see me, nor hear me, but I will be there. Okay?"

Seeing his questioning and hurt look linger, Kaguya could only sigh. Stepping back away from him she asked"Naruto you know where I reside correct? What I am a Goddess of?

"Your from the moon. The Goddess of the moon...my Goddess of the moon, you told me that." Naruto mumbled.

Smiling softly, and where is the moon everyday, every-night Naruto? Seeing his head turn downwards, and despite the bright hair he owned covering his eyes slightly, she could see in his eyes, understanding, and his mind clicking into pieces of the puzzle together and understanding what she meant.

"So, you will watch me everyday? From the moon?

"Yes, I will be beside you, watching you, following you. You just won't be able to see me for a time." Kaguya smiled. But she was unprepared for quick hug that Naruto attempted to give her, and thus he simply fell through her body in his attempt.

Sighing slightly, Kaguya could only hope that Naruto would be fine without her for awhile. "Her gift to him, should be capable of leading him down the correct path for the time that she would be gone: she thought. She could already feel herself conscious starting to fade slowly, and the pull that the moon always held upon her was becoming stronger then ever once more.

She simply didn't have the power to deny her seal's will for any longer and it would take a few years to gain the power to re-gain the partial freedom she had enjoyed over the short period she had known Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't have the power left to stay much longer, but let me gift you with once last thing…and close your eyes for a second"

* * *

Looking towards the pale light that the moon shone upon the world he could not help but question. "Where are you now? Do you see us? Was it all a fantasy?"

He thought, "is it all just a fantasy?" He had done many things, killed, plotted, and played, no toyed with the lives of thousands, all to get to one key goal. A goal he had been given at birth.

Yet, he did not know how to reach that goal at first, nor did he know anything beyond that goal. He did not know the feeling of a mother's touch, or even the touch of wind and water against his skin. He was simply an empty husk given consciousness.

He could not feel, physically or emotionally, not truly. When, mother came back in her unstable form, he had thought that things would change, that the winds of time would speed forward and that his goal would be complete soon.

That was nearly fifty years ago now and his biggest piece, most powerful and potential pawn was long dead now, nearly fifteen years gone and now he had to deal with some upstart emotionally influenced child that was far harder to control.

But still controllable, and his goals, the goals of his former pawn where coming to fruition. He knew that in just a few years everything would finally come to a conclusion. Yet despite not feeling, he could sense things, he could sense nearly anything and everything around the elemental nations.

And what he felt, made him question what was happening. "Mother...what are you doing? Why do you ignore me, and yet I've felt your chakra even if just barely on this world again"

It was a conundrum for the black and white being. For Zetsu, despite standing in front of his mother's husk of a body just minutes ago, could feel his mother across the elemental nations in Fire country.

"Zetsu, it's time to go."

Turning, the Black and White being, which had a venus fly-trap extensions enveloping its head and shoulders and wearing the current Akatsuki' cloak saw Obito Uchiha, otherwise known as Tobi or Madara.

Nodding slightly, to show his affirmative, he watched Obito disappear into a swirling vortex through the use of Kamui before turning back towards the moon.

"The child could cause issues to our plan if he continues to act as such" the white portion of Zetsu spoke. Its only response was a narrowing of the golden orb that Black Zetsu called an eye. To be honest it somewhat regretted merging with the white zetsu when acting as if its was Madara's "will". But it needed to maintain the image it had made for now…

"He will be good enough for now, let us go and watch him play in Kiri for a little while longer."

* * *

When Kaguya had told him to close his eyes he had expected a few things...such as a bowl of ramen being found in her hands when she told him to open them. Maybe a set of kunai or shuriken, These were all physical things...that if he were totally honest he didn't know if she could give let alone find or use herself.

Kaguya Otsutsuki may be graceful, and a Goddess but she was obviously untrained to the eyes of the child.

So when she told him to open his eyes again he never in his dreams expected to see golden bars going as high and as far as his cerulean eyes could see.

Kaguya quietly giggled into the the sleeve that covered her hands seeing Naruto's dumbfounded expression. But quickly wiped it from her face seeing that her...daughter had disobeyed her orders despite Naruto being unable to see her apparently...

"What are you doing in that form child?" Hearing the question behind him, Naruto turned to see Kaguya looking up, into what he had no clue or to whom the question was addressed to.

"Who are you talking to kaa-chan?"

Smiling down at him, Kaguya took a hold of his shoulders and pointed into the gates, "wait and see my son"

Naruto nodding turned to look before hearing a deep gravely voice respond to his mother and the footsteps of a great beast coming towards him "Fine...mother"

Feeling and seeing a red concussion wave of power come at him Naruto, wide eyed, braced himself for an impact before feeling just a slight breath of wind brush by him as the the bars of what he could only assume were to cage in this being rang ever so slightly as they stopped the wave completely.

With a frown on his face, Naruto turned back towards Kaguya, "who is that kaa-san?"

"That, my dear is your sister...and isn't she just gorgeous?" Kaguya told him patiently, pointing back towards the cage once more. Her smile widening as her daughter came into view.

Naruto himself was struck speechless by the being in front of him who was apparently his sister? For before him, wasn't a beast that he had at first suspected but a woman, with blood red hair cascading down to the middle of her back. A mischievous fanged smile adorning her face, and blood red horizontally slit eyes with a ring of purple on the outer edges.

"Hey Naruto-chan! I'm Kushina and it's nice to meet my otouto finally!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey everybody! Finally just took some time to write this down. I'm going to try and be more on the ball when it comes to writing this. As always please review and give me some of that ol constructive criticism.**

 **Also yes, Kaguya is "leaving" for a short while...Don't know how thats going to go down with some of you, since the basis of the story is around his na her's relationship more or less and already just 5k words in she is disappearing? She WILL be there around canon age/13 years old maybe a little older or younger. But for now she can't do much for him. Also there will be some flashbacks developing their story a bit more later on.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the time and have a good day! Also Review you bastards!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! Another Chapter...still short though.**

 **So plz sit back and Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaguya, watching Naruto and Kushina interact, felt proud in her decision to give Naruto a 'onee-san'. The two seemed to interact well enough, and were even playing an odd game hide and seek within the alleyways and streets of konoha that was his mindscape.

The very streets and alleyways that had led her to Naruto's dormant mother, something that had been both a great surprise to her and a blessing.

With the merging of the bijuu and mother, they had taken the appearance of naruto's mother with some slight differences.

Kushina's once tomato red hair had darkened into a blood-red, and her once purple eyes had changed to crimson slits with a dark purple edge. They had gained whisker marks much likes Naruto's, however they were far more jagged in appearance, giving her a more wild look despite the softness of her face. That combined with her slender yet womanly build made a truly beautiful specimen. All in all Kaguya was proud of the creation she had made.

Albeit, the merging of Kurama and Kushina may have some drawbacks to her musume's mindset, and was likely to be prone to personality and mood shifts she would lead her son into the right direction. The knowledge of a half a millennium old bijuu and jonin level ninja should be able to teach him and guide him sufficiently till she could gather enough chakra to do more than just watch…

With one last glance at a smiling Naruto playing with his new onee-san her final gift, Kaguya dispersed from Naruto's mindscape, going back to her moon, to the loneliness that her third son had taken away for a short while.

But, it is for the better…

* * *

Falling down into his chair with a sigh, an old man cried silently at what was in front of him. It was something he should have been used to by now. But, life wasn't fair, no matter how many times he saw it, it would almost always break him down.

" **NO!** My will of fire still strives on!" He screamed in his mind. Before looking with a determined glint in his eye, at the wall of paper in front of him. Paperwork...the one thing that may have been as demanding on his mind and soul as the hundreds, no thousands of deaths he had been informed of from his soldiers as he led them.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man, a man that emitted a grandfatherly vibe to any and all that were in his presence. His greying hair, that showed very slight signs of it being previously brown and liver spots screamed his age to the world. Yet despite that, he denied his age and continued on as his village's strongest fighter, and its leader.

He was the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. It was a job he shouldn't hold. He thought to himself. He was sixty years old, almost thirty years past the avg lifespan of a shinobi, 20 years past his prime.

It was a job he would happily hand away, if there was a respectable shinobi able to take the seat. Sadly none were able, Kakashi, once looking so promising had regressed severely since the yondaime's reign. Once upon a time he was on the rise to become potentially one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations, now 13 year old Itachi could probably beat him in a fight.

Speaking of Itachi, another child appearing able to take the mantle away from him once more was thrown to the winds with his killing off the majority of the Uchiha clan.

"Come in" Hiruzen spoke after hearing a knock at his door, and quickly sent out a pulse to see who it was. Before seeing Iruka Umino walk in, taking a piece of paper from the stack to his right and studying it.

Eyeing the man at the corner of his eye, Hiruzen noted the man in front of him seemed nervous and slightly tensed. Perhaps due to the unusual request of his presence. Deciding to let him stew for a little while longer, Hiruzen continued to sign random papers, including some missions requests and reports from the current Jonin Sensei's.

"So, Chunin Iruka" Hiruzen began, looking towards the man in front of him, focusing on the scar across the Chunins nose for a slight moment before looking into the young man's nervous eyes.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" Hiruzen asked.

"No Hokage-sama"

Humming in response, Hiruzen turned back to his papers for a brief second, searching before finding the correct one. "Well then, this is concerning one...Naruto Uzumaki a student of yours if i am correct?"

Hiruzen watched Iruka's reaction, he knew that both of them knew that he already knew that Naruto was Iruka's student. But he wanted to see how he reacted. He wanted to know if he could trust this man even in the slightest.

He hadn't been able to watch or interact with the child nearly as much as he had wished, but he hoped that with Iruka, he could get a better read on the child. On the yondaime's secret legacy, on one of his largest mistakes.

* * *

Hearing the soft sounds of wood scraping upon wood, Satsuki Uchiha awoke slowly, with fluttering onyx eyes to see children piling into the chairs in front of her. She was in the room of her classroom at the Ninja Academy.

A place that he had graduated from by the time he was seven she idly thought.

Watching the children slowly piling in, and seeing the laughing, smiling...and happy children enjoying their lives made her feel anger, not that she would ever show but most of all, it made her feel jealous.

Jealous of them for being happy, but most of all, jealous of their ignorance, ignorance of how cruel the real world is. Of the profession they are going into, ignorance of what the Shinobi world is truly like.

For she WAS one of those children just a month ago. She had been smiling, she had been a happy ignorant child of what the horrors the shinobi world had been turned into. But HE, HE had taken thaT AWAY FROM HER! HE HAD RUINED EVERYTHING!

Oh she would get her revenge, she would make him PAY for his crimes. HE WOULD SUFFER, AND THEN, and then….and then she didn't know.

It made her crazy. It made her want to rip her raven colored hair out of her head in confusion. In pain, because despite everything, despite hating him...

She loved him.

Satsuki Uchiha would have never admitted it, no Uchiha would, but she had been a bro-con for one Itachi Uchiha. She loved him more than her father...more then her mother, she had adored him, she wanted to be like him, to make him proud.

But now...he had betrayed her, betrayed her family and left all but herself and her mother alone.

Now, she was alone, she no longer sat with the other children, preferring to sit in one of the back corners of the room. She no longer had cousins, or fathers or even a...brother to go to after school.

She had her mother oh yes, but her own mother was an enigma to her now, it was as if she didn't even know her. "It will get better in time musume" Mikoto told her, "Look to the future, make a true friend" she said.

Her mother didn't even seem upset anymore and why would she need a "friend"? They would not help her in her goal...They would not drive away the pain, they would not take away his betrayal.

Grunting softly, she looked towards the door to the classroom. The teacher was already late by close to half an hour she thought. Something that hadn't happened yet, considering that the scarred teacher was always here even before her…

Hearing the soft clacking of ninja sandals, she watched the doorway until she saw blonde hair enter her view, before turning away…This couldn't be any bigger of a waste of time.

* * *

 **'Flashback a Year Ago'**

Atop an old run down building, up on its rooftop sat a lone blonde child looking up into the night sky, looking upon the star of the night in wonder.

The child, Naruto Uzumaki with blonde hair as bright as the sun and a smile that could light up any room could only hold a grim frown on his face. He was a child who wanted for little, because he had and for the entirety of his life had only ever known of little.

Sighing and looking down as a cloud blocked his view from the moon, the child thought of the one thing he truly wanted. A friend, and an end to this loneliness. Looking at every other child, playing with each other or with their parents, where you go, where ever you see can be the worst.

Yea, he had the old man somewhat...if he remembered him and took the time to see him.

He wanted to have one person look after him, and go with him wherever he went. That would remember him no matter what happened, that would come and see him whenever they could. He wanted to play with someone, he wanted to rid himself of this loneliness.

Not too long ago things had looked a little brighter courtesy of the fire shadow, the hokage and leader of his village. He had been brought to the ninja academy, a school to teach kids how to fight, how to kill...but most importantly to Naruto, a place to meet and hopefully befriend kids.

The issue though, is that he had yet to make one, let alone find another child willing to spend time with him. Every kid seemed to make a face when looking at him, as if wanting, yet knowing that they shouldn't and thus wouldn't play with him.

Naruto could do the math, he may be young but he could see. Walking around the village if he wasn't ignored, glares and curses were being sent his way through whispers. Yes, he could see the adults hated him for some reason. Their kids were taught to do the same by those people, those adults.

Feeling the moonlight once more shining upon his form, with the clouds passing by, Naruto looked up once more, a pang of loneliness hitting home…

"I wonder...if the moon is lonely too?" Naruto thought. Yes it was the star of the night shining brightest, and being the largest object in the sky. But everything else was so far away from even it…

"I wonder, are you alone just like me? If you are...maybe we cou-"

* * *

"ld be friends? To relieve our loneliness? But then again you're just the moon aren't you? There is no Goddess or God or Angel within you is there...but if there is, if there is that small chance that somebody is in the moon do you want to be friends, please?

Two small moons blinked slowly awake in the cold dark abyss, before a bright light illuminated a small room, littered with scribbling lines zig zagging back and forth, before they all stopped for a split second…

The Rabbit Goddess had at last, awakened from her slumber.

* * *

 **A/N**

Welp another chapter down! Hopefully you all enjoyed it! If you have any questions or comments please review.

Also, "Kushina" in a merging of Kushina's chakra imprint or 'soul print' that she embedded into Naruto and Kurama. So there will be a few...interesting changes to their personality.


	5. Chapter 4

Another Chapter for you all to enjoy! Also 300 followers!

* * *

"Wherever I go, I will remember you as long as you remember me. Wherever you go I will see you, and watch over you. So make me proud. So that the next time we meet, I can tell you i'm proud Naruto. Become strong for me." Those were the last words Kaguya spoke to Naruto, before she had left as he played with his new-found nee-san.

He repeated those words in his head day by day, night by night. Making sure he never forgot them.

He had even gone as far as asking Kushina to remind him of Kaguya's last words. To remember for him in case he ever forgot them.. Because all he wanted to do, was make her proud, to make his Goddess of the moon, the woman he considered his mother proud.

Staring up at the moon he hoped that he had done just that so far. Whenever he surpassed his past limits, he could feel her eyes on him, her soul near him as the winds whispered her sweet words to him, encouraging him to go on to continue growing.

So he did just that, continued onwards, no, he strived forwards.

"Biju-dama!"

"Shit!, Fuck!"

Scrambling backwards, looking back down from the sky Naruto Uzumaki could only describe what appeared to be a black hole hurtling his way clearing all the buildings between him and it with incredible speed as it evaporated everything it touched.

Quickly looking towards his right he swung his right palm towards the nearest building before mentally screaming "Konga Fusa!"

With that, a great chain sprung from his palm, link after bladed link, chattering away as it sped outwards and away from him before the end struck true into the wall of the nearest building.

Willing his chains to come back to him, he was pulled away from the destructive ball of death, as it obliterated every last building of Konoha proper in its way before exploding into the hokage mountain.

Panting slightly from the near evaporation, Naruto tried to calm his heart.

"Naru-chan! You can't be getting distracted on me now" a voice called out, with a playful hint riding the winds that continued to blow from the destructive blast.

Looking around Naruto tried to pin-point where her voice came from. "I would never! Anyway it's kinda hard to forget about you when you go around throwing literal balls of death at people you know!" He shouted out, hoping to draw her out.

Hearing a soft thud behind him, Naruto turned around to see Kushina giggling ever so slightly to herself, head tilted to the side as she stood amongst the wreck that she had made of their 'playground'.

Tsking and wagging her finger at Naruto "It was a small "ball of death and I knew you would avoid it ya big baby."

Putting her finger to her lips she looked up at the moon much like he had been doing just previously "plus I doubt it would have affected you MUCH considering where we are," Kushina added.

"Ya, well it still isn't all that nice" Naruto responded, before thinking about just where he was.

Looking around once more at the great konohagakure Naruto hummed in thought, before closing his eyes and concentrating.

Kushina, watching this just waited, before seeing the entire landscape revert back to what it was once before. Broken down buildings, and debris flying into the night sky before reconstructing into what they once were, and coming back down to quickly rebuild the village that Naruto called home.

The mind was truly a miraculous thing, and seeing how much power the young child in front of her has over his own mindscape was truly awe-inspiring. Shifting through her own memories, as jumbled as they were she could not remember anyone else capable of doing such a feat, at least not without those…eyes.

Just the thought of them made her blood boil ever so slightly and her chakra to fluctuate just a bit more wildly than before.

Opening his eyes with his job completed, Naruto saw the interesting sight of his sister's hair flowing wildly around her into nine different directions, taking on the appearance of nine tails. With her fists gripped tightly as what he could only assume was her trying to burn a hole into the ground with her gaze alone.

It appeared that she was in one of those moods again. He could only describe his sister's personality in one way...split. Talking to her, he had come to the conclusion that she was once two, but was now one. She said that she could remember being great in size, as large as mountains. Yet also being small, as small as himself.

She remembered being a Bijuu, and also a Human. She remembered the name Kurama as well as her own name Kushina. But there were great and large gaps in her memories. Yet the emotions of those memories lost appeared to still be there he had found. Just the mention of Kumo would set her on edge, and the sight of an Uchiha...would take her into this state.

Pondering on it for a bit, Naruto decided it was time to call it quits, before leaving his mindscape to sleep. Battling in his mindscape was a truly great way at increasing the speed of which he could react and think. But it also left him drained, and with Kushina in this mood, she would not want to play anymore…

So with that, he allowed the darkness to consume him as he closed his eyes, with his last thought hoping that she would not be in the same state by the morrow.

* * *

Without him, she didn't feel complete, she felt empty. "I think i'm in love" repeated over and over in her head. It could be the only explanation for this feeling…

Her own two sons, of flesh and blood she never loved...She had had a...strong affection for them yes. But when she wasn't near them, it didn't hurt. When she was away from them, she had never felt this...empty.

Yes...this had to be love she mused. It was an odd thought an odd feeling. It made her feel vulnerable, something she had only felt a few odd times in her life. The most prominent being when her flesh and blood put her in this very damnable moon.

Even with her own parents, she never had a strong connection to them. They were simply just there. Just as she was 'just' there to her mother and father. She was to be wedded off, to be a princess and prize for another before she had taken fate into her own hands.

The man she had...used to produce her own flesh and blood had just been a tool, a means to an end. Maybe she had been hoping that with him she would be able to produce the feelings that arose within her when with Naruto?

She may have been lonely far before she had been sealed into this moon she mused before watching, through a crystal ball that she kneeling in front of, Naruto finally leaving the meditative pose she had seen him go into, and get under the sheets of his bed to go to sleep.

Seeing him fall to sleep, she could only smile before frowning, wondering what she should do now. Despite loving to watch over him, she does prefer not just watching a child sleep, even if it is her child.

"Perhaps it is time to continue looking around" she thought, before getting up from her position present kneeling position and kissing the crystal ball ever so slowly before turning away from it to see the hundreds, if not thousands of other identical balls surrounding her in the circular room she resided in, as the room pulsed a ever so slight blue as the symbols covering her room moved constantly. Reminding her or her imprisonment, of what her first born did to her...

Watching the ruins as they continued to move, she looked down at all the crystal balls surrounding her. "Now lets see what all of the white zetsu are doing" she thought, before giving one last glance at the lone crystal ball that rose above all the other, before going into a meditative stance and closing her eyes.

Yet, before the darkness could consume her, the eye sitting upon the middle of her forehead snapped open, with all the balls around her starting to pulse a dark green.

*Elsewhere*

 **"Mother...you have returned? How?"** He could feel it resonate within his being…

 **"No not his, but his other half…what is going on?"**

This had to be confirmation...she HAD been awake. No she IS awake.

* * *

Standing upon a hill in a small clearing we find a slab of concrete jutting outwards and towards the sky. Upon it appeared to be a list of names nearly covering it in its entirety.

In front of it stood a man, with a mask resembling that of a dog, with silver hair jutting out and upwards defying the skies. He wore a black outfit, with his torso protected by a light grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals and black arms guards reaching up to his elbows. Upon his back laid a tanto held within a white scabbard, a declaration of his familial ties to all that met or knew who his father was.

He was in front of what was just one of many similar concrete slabs, far too many in his opinion. It was one of just a few memorial stones of Konohagakure. Memorials stones that gave the name of each and every shinobi that had died in service of its nations, and even those who had died simply of old age. It gave remembrance to all its warriors, its protectors.

The man in question was Kakashi Hatake and he was looking at two names in particular at the moment...Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, with the former sadly never being able to change his name to shout to the public his marriage.

"I'm sorry sensei...but I have failed you." He spoke, looking into the night sky and at the shining moon. It seemed to resonate the same feeling he held within his heart, loneliness.

"I can't even remember the last time I have seen your son." he continued aloud. "He does not even know he has a brother, even if not one in blood. But, the hokage has told me that he is removing me from anbu...to bring me back to the light of day. But...I don't know if i can bring myself to the light and see him, the shadows it protects me from the pain."

He thought of what the light of day had brought him...and he came up with nothing. He was broken, he knew this. It was why he had gone to danzo all those years ago immediately after Minato's death. He had hoped the shadows could protect him and they did! But only to an extent.

The shadows lie to you and tempt you. They try to caress you, yet slit your throat the next moment. The shadows were not safe, BUT. They in the shadows you are safe from attachments. In the shadows, you could not lose anyone for you could not gain anyone, the only risk was to lose yourself.

Like Orochimaru had. Like Danzo had.

Caressing the names of the man and women he considered his father and mother, he stood up and took off his mask. Revealing another mask underneath, covering the bottom portion of his face from the nose down, and a scar going vertically over his closed left eye.

Looking at the monument, he ran a finger across the scar, searching for another name, before putting on a forehead protector, and angling it to cover his closed left eye.

With one last look at the monument he at last turned to walk away. "Perhaps it was time to watch the child of his nightmares. The brother he had." he mused.

The brother he threw away, no. The brother he ran away from. Did he even deserve to see his brother? "No" was the immediate response that came into his mind. But he would allow himself to complete this one selfish desire.

Kakashi was a broken man, he knew this. Hell, he liked it this way, preferred being broken. "What was already broken could not be broken again could it" he thought?

Sighing, Kakashi yelled out "come on out Tenzo, Cat I know you two are there."

In response to his demand, two people came to a kneel before him. Both of them wore the standard anbu outfits, and wore cat-like masks. With the only differences being that one had three red like stripes on the cheeks and forehead and the other covered in green and red marking. The one on the appeared to be a man with, brown hair, and brown eyes, with the other having long flowing purple hair, reaching down to the mid of her back.

"Is it true taichou?" The male, Tenzo of the two anbu asked, looking, searching into the eyes of Kakashi.

Kakashi for his part only stared at the two in front of him, at the two other remaining members of team ro. Ignoring the question for a small while.

"Taichou?" a soft voice spoke out, breaking him from his staring, to see Cat looking at him questioningly.

Sighing, and putting on his patented eye smile Kakashi replied "ay, it's true...congrats Cat, if all goes well you will become the commanding officer of team Ro."

"But Taichou you can'-!" Tenzo started, before Kakashi interrupted "I can and I have, i was ordered to by the Hokage himself, and I am no longer your taichou, that should belong to Cat over there now" kakashi responded with a chipper tone to his voice, hoping to break the tension. He didn't expect this reaction from Tenzo…

"You will always be our Taichu, Inu-senpai" Cat spoke up, causing to Kakashi to look at her with a slight widening of his lone visible eye, before closing it and re-opening it to show his usual heavily lidded expression, a mask to hide how much that truly affected him.

"It's Kakashi now Cat", he started but was interrupted, "Yugao" Cat spoke up, before continuing "if you ask for us to call you by your name, then you shall call us by ours taichu."

"That breaks anbu protocol, but if you truly want that then okay Yugao...Yamato, now I believe you two have a mission now, no?" Kakashi asked, lone eyebrow raised. "We can talk again later."

"Hai Taichu!" the two saluted before both leavings in quick smokeless shunshin's.

Maybe even in the shadows, he found what he had tried to run away from...a family and friends

* * *

Right from the start, he broke his expectations, and he did things he could never understand. He was unorthodox, and you could see something beyond possible in his eyes. It was impossible to explain for a child. A child that could show years of wisdom beyond what should have been capable, and then he would immediately go back to "playing" as he called it.

His job had seemed so simple at first, an easy mission and pay-day for simply doing what he would have done anyway.

"Observe, and teach one Naruto Uzumaki." He was an instructor, a man that was supposed to lay the foundations for his village to strive. It was a job he would have done whether ordered to or not, whether given a mission to or not.

Hearing the sounds of pens dropping, and the oh so familiar sound of children dropping their heads onto wooden tables with the sounds of the groans accompanying them, Iruka Umino looked up from the papers he was currently looking over to see how the children were doing with their tests.

When he had first started this job, he had felt as if the entirety of the Hokage's monument was being put upon his shoulders. An Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanka all in his class, all of them clans heirs of the most prestigious and long-standing clans of konoha.

But looking in the back he saw the two children that made even those clans pair in comparison, an Uchiha, and Uzumaki with the Uzumaki being the Village's Jinchuriki of all things. He was literally teaching the future of Konoha, the future leaders of his home. It was terrifying to be honest.

Even if few knew of the Uzumaki's legacy. Everyone knew of the near distinct Uchiha's, and the world would watch those few like hawks, to find out if they were to become prey, or once more the predators.

Looking to the back left of the silent classroom as children scribbled away, he discreetly signalled his companion. "How are they doing?"

"Decent" was the reply, "but the Uzumaki has done….poorly, and the Nara hasn't been awake long enough to answer one question as of yet."

Side glancing at the Nara in question, he found the child to be clearly awake and scribbling away at the test. Humming to himself, Iruka pondered if he should go to Shikaku to ask if he had taught Shikamaru Konoha's hand signs. Him awaking right now was quite the coincidence, before looking at Mizuki with a raised brow questioning him on if he saw when the Nara re-awoke.

With but a shrug as his response he went to look at the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki that broke his expectations yet confused him entirely. When pertaining history, and even basic information on the elemental nations, he often struggled or failed altogether. It was something that could easily get you killed in the line of duty as a shinobi, as an assassin. Where blending into the crowds, or the average village around the elemental nations, you needed to know their history, how they spoke, their dialects, everything. If you didn't and someone spotted you it could lead to the failure of a mission, or even death.

But when it came to strategies he seemed to be unorthodox to the point he didn't know if he was crazy, insane, or a genius. His reaction skills were amazing, and his combat prowess showed promise from the little that they were allowed to train in at the academy. Something that had changed with the coming of the fourth hokage and within their academy.

With his gaze lingering for a few seconds more on the Uzumaki, he thought of talking to him after class. Perhaps it was time to get a better relationship with the lone Uzumaki…

* * *

 **"You do know they are watching you correct?"** spoke up a deep gruff voice. "Yes." was the response it received

 **"Do you know why?** "No, do you?" A deep growl was the response. If it had been in her other form it probably would have been a soft hum Naruto mussed as he spoke to Kushina within his mind. .

Putting it into the back of his mind, Naruto continued on with this test on history. It was something he despised, it was something he couldn't get help for, at least not from Kushina. Her mind was to jumbled to truly remember much of history, and he usually used the majority of his free time training physically or mentally within his mindscape, rather than reading.

Speaking of Kushina, she also happened to be an apparently 50 foot orangish-red fox at the moment. Apparently she had transformed in her anger from the previous night, and didn't exactly want to go back at the moment.

From what he had gathered from her mumbled response when he had asked why, it went somewhere along the lines of being able to regain her chakra, specifically her yin fast in this form…

 **"I faintly remember the academy days being more...exciting"** her voice spoke up once more as he continued on with his test.

"Oh? How so?"

 **"I remember feeling the constant feeling of an adrenaline rush...my heart beating fast, slight pain and the feeling of fulfillment."** Kushina described, with her face, filled with sharp teeth and blood red slits for eyes, tilting her head to the right in remembrance as she stared into the night sky as a clawed finger tapped her lower jaw.

It was an odd look to behold Naruto decided, seeing a 50 foot fox doing all that…

 **"Anyway, I think the man will confront you today."**

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked

" **Call it a hunch** " Kushina responded.

"Any negative emotions?"

" **You should be able to tell, so why are you asking**?"

"Just making sure."

" **Well then, i'm going to take a nap Naruto-chan. Wake me up if anything interesting happen** s" Kushina chirped not waiting to hear Naruto hum in response.

* * *

A/N

Welp, hope you all enjoyed. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask in your reviews, or even PM if need be. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

Another Chapter for you beautiful gents and gals! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Kushina's hunch had been correct, and Naruto did find himself talking with his teacher Iruka. But it didn't go as he had thought it would, and now, somehow he found himself at a small ramen stand he hadn't been to since before he met...her.

He didn't even remember the little ramen stand besides a few bits and pieces if he were honest with himself, however the owners of said stand very obviously still remembered him. Especially considering the young waitress at the stand, a girl just a few years older than himself had immediately charged up to him and demanded to know where he had been all this time with her arms folded over her chest, and fists clenched.

"You don't remember me do you?" The girl with large black eyes and fair skin stated, as she stared into his eyes before her own eyes started to blink rapidly as tears attempting to stop the flow of tears escaping her.

"Uh...no?" Naruto responded, with a head scratch and slightly guilty look.

"But I do remember your amazing rammmmmrgh!"

That was all he managed to get out, before the surprisingly strong, girl leveled his lower jaw into the cold wood that was the small stands counter.

"You baka how could you forget!" she yelled

As he briefly registered the pan now spinning in front of him, the item he assumed he had just been hit with, he blearily watched the girl turn and run into the back of the restaurant with her white robe and blue skirt fluttering behind her as she ran.

Urghh...why are girls so weird? Naruto mumbled into the cold wood, his speech slurred as his mouth flooded with blood due to biting his own tongue.

The soft chuckling of a male beside him reminded Naruto just who he had come to this little stand with.

"That's a question men have been trying to find the answer to for centuries Naruto" Iruka chuckled out. Either not noticing that the question hadn't been directed to him, or not caring and answering either way.

Naruto glancing at him ignored him, he didn't necessarily want to talk to the man, but he had offered him a free meal, a meal he would be stupid to refuse.

Hearing the sounds of soft footsteps coming from the stand Naruto looked up to see an older man come into view from what was likely the kitchen.

The man in question had a white cooks hat on and what appeared to be a jovial smile set onto his aged and tanned face that held many of the same features of the girl that had just hit him on the head.

"Ahhh, what can i do for you Iruka, Naruto?" he spoke up, "and sorry about Ayame Naruto...she's been worried about you." the cook added "we both have, I haven't seen you in nearly a year if not longer my boy!"

"Ayame? I...remember that name" Naruto thought, he could catch glimpses of their interactions within his memory, but not much. Just a rare feeling of actual joy and even...content when in her presence.

"Why can't I remember anything else?"

Shaking his head slightly, he saw the old man snapping his fingers in front of his face, "ah sorry about that" Naruto spoke up, with a slightly embarrassed expression overcoming his face and the patented his patented head scratch. "

"So uhh...what did you want?."

"Huh you really don't remember us do you my boy?" The man asked, with a thoughtful expression and furrowed brows.

"No?"

"Hmm...that hurts a bit Naruto, but I was asking you what you wanted to order." The cook added with a smile.

"Ah, my bad." Was Naruto's ever so thoughtful response, before glancing at the menu over the older cooks head. "I would like a bowl of miso-ramen please."

"Alright one miso ramen and one shio ramen coming up!"

Watching the old man walk into the back, he turned his head to see Iruka giving him an inquisitive

Stare, with his right eyebrow arched as if silently questioning him…

After the short stare off and realizing that Naruto wouldn't answer the unasked question unless voiced Iruka started off their conversation "So...you don't remember Teuchi or his daughter Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"No...no I don't sensei, at least not much"

"But you have been here before? Do you remember much about being at the stand?"

"Some, but you didn't invite me here to talk about this ramen stand or its owners did you sensei?" Naruto asked, staring at the older man, wondering what he wanted. At first he had been fine with just playing it slowly, but not remembering them was grating on his nerves.

Iruka just hummed in response, seeing the chef coming in with their orders.

"Orders up boys!" Teuchi stated with a grand smile, before giving an expectant look to the two.

Naruto seeing, Iruka ignore his question to break his chopsticks in two and beginning to eat, stated a simple "Itadakimasu" before digging in himself.

His first bite, brought Naruto's senses to new heights, his taste buds exploding in flavor, and forcing his nose to inhale the orgasmic scents that was Ichiraku Ramen. His eyes widened in surprise at how truly amazing this piece of….art was.

"It's good isn't it? Iruka asked, only to be ignored by a shouting Naruto asking for a second and third bowl to be brought up before he had even finished the first.

* * *

A Half an hour later…

Nine bowls, nine empty bowls sat in front of the blonde child...he wanted to weep for his lost money. The child apparently was a glutton when it came to the food, or art as he called it under his breath.

"So do you remember me now Naruto?" Teuchi asked with glee in his tone, and a glint in his eyes as his eyes followed Iruka's hands as he pulled out the bills to pay for their meal.

"Nope." was Naruto's response

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well then…"Teuchi paused, eyeing Naruto for a second before turning to Iruka. "Well, will that be all Iruka?" Teuchi asked.

"Yea, that will be all." Iruka nodded to the man, before turning around on the stool to see that dusk was fast approaching.

Turning to the boy he had just fed, Iruka pondered how he should restart their talk.

"So, Naruto…" Iruka started, before trailing off, waiting for the boy to respond, to show he was listening.

"Yes, sensei?

"I was wondering if you would want to go to…" He started, before being interrupted by a soft sigh from the boy.

"Please, sensei can you please just ask your questions? Whatever they are? Here and now" Asked the clearly tiring child.

"Very well then, what is a ninja Naruto?"

Naruto simply blinked rapidly in response, not expecting that question before responding with a resounding "huh?"

"On your last test, not the one today but before, there was a question asking what a ninja is." Iruka began. "You said a Ninja is someone who is strong, and well...that was it" He stated, glancing at the boy in front of him.

Tilting his head to the right, Naruto just rubbed the back of his head in response to give himself a few seconds to think over his response. "Well I guess...I will stand by my first response" Naruto responded with an awkward laugh.

Looking away from the boy as they stood in front of the ramen stand, hearing the clattering of dishes showcasing Teuchi cleaning up his shop before closing, Iruka stared off at the sunset that was beginning.

"Well, it isn't exactly an incorrect answer Naruto, but i hope you understand there is a lot more to that." Iruka stated.

"Well sure, but I don't need any of the other stuff dattebayo!" Naruto responded, before turning to the man, after glancing towards the moon. "Anyway, it was fun sense, but It's getting late." he said before turning to go home.

"Wait!, What do you mean you don't need any of that other stuff Naruto? Without it, you can and likely will die in the field if you ever are made a ninja".

An image of her face appeared in his mind's eye, but he couldn't tell him about her so he decided the most simple answer. "Because that's what the Hokage is, the strongest person, the strongest ninja, a person that is strong, in mind and body."

"True...but it requires a lot more than just that Naruto, it's not just flashy jutsus and straight up taijutsu fights, the ninja world isn't that black and white. Do you understand that Naruto?"

"Sure sensei...can I go home now?"

Sighing, Iruka just looked at him before looking at the Hokage's monument. "yea, just keep in mind what I said okay Naruto?", Not hearing a response he turned around to look at Naruto before seeing him gone.

"Well that could have gone better" Iruka thought, staring intently at the fourth's head, before shaking his head…"Or it could have gone worse."

* * *

Snapping shut his oh so beautiful, masterful piece of art that was his precious, Kakashi's lone eye moved away from its pages to follow the small blonde running the opposite way from him.

Currently he was sitting upon the rooftop opposite the ramen stand, and had been simply observing Naruto. It was something that had become somewhat of a past time for him besides his usual reading habits in the past weeks, as he found out quickly that a life outside of Anbu was far less time consuming then had had at first remembered.

Getting up slowly, he observed the lone Anbu assigned to follow the boy for the time being. Crow, if he remembered correctly, was the most likely culprit, as she appeared to request the mission the most whenever it was available.

Seeing the long brunette colored hair flowing as what appeared to be a females body moving from shadow to shadow atop the rooftops to follow the boy somewhat confirmed his suspicions on who would be following him.

Crow was an interesting mystery for him when he was Anbu, being someone that was handpicked by Hiruzen Sarutobi was an honor few held, yet her appearance had come out of the blue...plus her...assets interested him. Maybe that was actually why he took an interest in the female Anbu member he pondered…

Such assets were hard to come by, and rare to not notice, to see them and not correlate them with a member of the shinobi corps was an oddity...It was how he usually identified the new female Anbu members.

Shaking his head to put those thoughts on the backburner he jumped down before the Chunin instructor could walk away himself...maybe he could help him find something of interest for his brother.

* * *

Kushina you awake? Naruto asked, as he nudged her apparently sleeping form ever so slightly.

A cute moan was his reply, before she turned away from him, digging further into the white sheets that covered her form and burrowing further into her pillow.

"Kushina, come on and wake up it's time to train." Naruto tried again, before trying to pull the pillow away from her apparent iron tight grip.

"Just give me a little more time to sleep Tsunade…"

"Tsunade? Who's that Nee-san?" Naruto thought, before looking back down at his sister hearing a soft groan and felt a slight gust of wind hit him from…"nowhere?"

"The hell was that?"

He gave a thoughtful frown, looking at his sister, before tugging on the pillow again, before a bright red pulse of what he assumed to be her chakra emitted from her, and another soft breath of wind rattled through the room, moving the curtains the kept what little light from the outside from entering the room.

Looking at her curiously, he was going to try again before a second and third pulse emitted.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!"

Pain throttled through his skull as Naruto rolled around, "ow, ow, ow, ow" he moaned as he held his throbbing head.

"Ah, for fucks sakes, why does this keep happening dattebane!?"

Blinking back to awareness and crawling up to his arms to stand on slightly wobbling legs, Naruto coughed slightly as he saw the dust cloud formed by his sisters apparent transformation back into her nine-tails form.

Said transformation also happened to have destroyed the half of the building that they had been residing in as well as the room he had just been trying to awake her in.

Looking behind him, he found a peculiar indent within the wall that looked far too similar to his own body to be simple coincidence. Seeing a small smear of blood where the indent of what he could only assume had been the cause of the throbbing that was his head,he reached back behind him to feel a sticky and wet substance upon his hand.

Pulling his hand in front of him, to see the red stain of blood, he shook his head slightly before breathing out slowly, and letting the wall reform back to what it once was.

Hearing the clattering of wood and stone ending, signifying that the building had seemed to settle down, Naruto decided to jump outside towards the form of the nine-tailed fox.

"You okay Nee-san?" Naruto called out before stepping back slightly.

What he saw frightened him, seeing cold, dark blood red eyes filled with hate glaring at him. They weren't his sister's eyes...they didn't shine like hers usual did. She looked to be about to swipe at him, before Kushina shook her head and a purple edge came back to her eyes.

Shaking it off as him seeing things, he looked up at her to see her shrinking ever so slowly back into her human form.

Humming softly, as she shook out her limbs, and feeling herself in the far more comfortable body, Kushina looked at Naruto, then to the building that she had just been soundly sleeping in.

"I told you not to wake me up if i'm asleep Naruto-kun, you should learn from this" With a nod at him and another hum as she seemed to drift off into thought.

Naruto could only balk at her, with his jaw hanging open, "but….wha, how is this my….?" stuttering he couldn't come to a response, before shaking his head again, trying to get rid of the still slightly ringing in his inner ear.

"Forget it" he said, rubbing his aching head just a bit, before finally feeling the ringing leaving, head injuries even in his own mindscape appeared to be a bit debilitating.

"Soooooooo" he drawled, looking at her intently now, regaining her attention, "Who's….Tsunade?"

"Tsunade?"

Nodding, "Tsunade", he replied, only to gain a blank gaze from her in response…

"I don't know?"

"Oh..."

"Yup"

"Time to train?" Naruto asked, coming back to why he had come to the mindscape in the first place.

"Sure!" Kushina chirped, before rushing him and punching the boy in the face, sending him flying back into the wall he had just fixed, putting another indent into…

"Why?"

* * *

Turning, around with an arm thrusting out, she head one, two, three, four and five soft thuds all hitting home.

Before turning around in a whirlwind of raven haired locks and deep-sea blue cloths to do the same with the other arm thrusting out, and having five very similar soft thuds showcasing her hitting her targets.

Opening her onyx eyes with small beads of sweat rolling down her porcelain skin, she stared at the five targets in front of her, counting five bulls eye, before glancing at the others behind her and counting the same.

It wasn't enough!

Itachi would, could do hundreds at once.

She was the best Kunoichi in the class, the academy even! But it wasn't enough. She had applied for early graduation already, and yet had been denied.

"Nine-year olds for as long as I continue to reign as Hokage, will never see the field of battle again, children will not see the field of battle" The Sandaime had told her.

Her mother had even told her to just "wait".

"WAIT!? For what?" She seethed, "for him to come finish the job?" she had replied.

Satsuki Uchiha had expected a hurt look, anything but her response. "You aren't ready to be a Genin".

"How?"

"How! HOW AM I NOT READY?" She roared, splintering the dummy in front of her with a kick, before reverse kicking it out of the ground to explode onto a tree nearby.

Something along the line of mental stability and blah blah, blah had been both of their responses, her mother...the Hokage they all just didn't understand...

All she knew was that she needed to grow stronger, and the academy wouldn't give her that. It was a waste of time.

Her mother had gone as far as refusing to continue her training, not until she had completed a "promise" that she had given to her.

A 'promise' to befriend some lazy blonde boy that no one even talked to! Not that she talked to anyone either, but that was besides the point! No one was worthy, strong enough for her to waste her time on in the academy.

Shaking her head about to rid herself of thoughts on the academy, she scowled slightly, before gathering her hair and putting it back into the spiky ponytail it had been in before her training had begun after diner.

She dived back into her training, before eventually falling asleep, under the moonlight in the grassy meadow that was the old Uchiha training ground.

Satsuki would awake, as normal in her bedroom, once more not realizing that she had never returned to it the night before.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So good? bad? meh?**

 **As always please review if you would be so kind, what can i improve on if anything? (there's always something...)**

 **Sorry if I didn't respond to any reviews/questions specifically...Pretty sure I got most of the questions answered but was away in the middle of no where were I could only respond on my phone to any reviews, which was...painful.**

 **Also for Naruto's "pairings" and or relationships. I'm mostly just winging those if i'm honest. If he gets together with someone, it isn't exactly planned. Plus he's still a bit young so nothing going on there for a little while.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
